Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments | episode = 778, 1 episode | date = 2002-2003 (Manga) 2017 (Anime) | prev = Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll | next = Ace's Great Blackbeard Search }} Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah is the fifth Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. The story can be set between the events of Drum Island Arc and the timeskip. Short Summary Having been propelled onto an unknown island by Luffy, Wapol experiences life as a homeless man for the first time. Eventually, he uses his Baku Baku powers to create unique toys by fusing different objects together and begins to work his way back up the social ladder by selling these toys to children. In the end, he opened his own shop and married Kinderella. Long Summary On an unknown island, the landscape has been marred by someone taking bites out of it. That person is revealed to be Wapol, currently sporting a tree head after eating one. Wapol then eats a gas lamp, annoying the nocturnal animals at night, and then a bench, scaring away unsuspecting people trying to sit on him. Finally, Wapol snaps and starts eating the entire town for dessert, which results in his arrest. Elsewhere, Dalton becomes the new king of Drum Island, with the kingdom now called the Sakura Kingdom. Wapol, meanwhile, escapes arrest and ends up in a dump with a dog that constantly pees on him. Wapol tries to make money by selling matches, but nobody wants to get near him. Wapol ends up eating broken toys under a bridge, completely destitute, with nothing left of his former life as a king. However, while munching on the junk, he ends up using his Baku Baku Factory technique to create combined junk toys. The island children love Wapol's new toy creations, so Wapol starts selling them for a profit. Wapol's toy booth booms in popularity, and quickly expands. One of the children brings his new toy and shows it to his scientist father, who discovers that the toy is made out of an unidentified, powerful alloy. Wapol was then thrust into the limelight for this invention, which he dubbed "Wapometal." He managed to become rich enough to build his own toy shop, and then an entire factory, and even an entire conglomerate. He then married a beautiful woman by name of Kinderella. With her and his new pet, Hakowan, at his side, Wapol has become more rich and powerful than he ever was as a king. Chapter Titles # I Do Not Die, Even When Killed (Chapter 236) # I Eat a Tree (Chapter 237) # I Eat a Lamp (Chapter 238) # I Eat a Bench (Chapter 239) # The Town is My Snack, Whenever I Want (Chapter 240) # Arrested Despite My Kingly Status (Chapter 242) # King Dalton of the Sakura Kingdom (Chapter 243) # My Great, Tearful Escape (Chapter 244) # I Am No King Anymore (Chapter 245) # The Little Match Wapol (Chapter 247) # Me, Under the Bridge (Chapter 248) # Baku Baku Factory!! I Play in the Dump by the River (Chapter 249) # My Toys Have Captured the Hearts of These Children (Chapter 250) # Using Toys to Make my Daily Pittance (Chapter 251) # My 'Wapol Toy Shop' is Opened (Chapter 252) # My Business is Booming (Chapter 253) # A Local Scientist Discovers the Secret of Wapol's Toys (Chapter 255) # Discovery!! The New Alloy, Wapolium (Chapter 256) # Bigger and Better! Toy Shop Wapol (Chapter 257) # Baku Baku Factory, the Giant Corporation (Chapter 258) # The Upstart 'Wapol Conglomerate' (Chapter 259) # I Marry Miss Universe (Chapter 261) # The Rebirth of Terrible Power!! Wapol's Insignia Stretches to All Corners of the World (Chapter 262) Gallery Aftermath During the timeskip, Wapol and Miss Universe founded their own kingdom. In addition, during the time skip, Franky was able to use Wapometal to advance his own technology. Perona acquired one of Wapol's toys and had Hogback create a zombie based off of it. Trivia *This is the fourth cover story to be animated. It is also the first to be told in a flashback and the first to be seen after the timeskip. *The part where Dalton is seen as king isn't shown in the anime. *In the anime, Wapol suggested having his tale of climbing back up the social ladder be published as "Wapol's Great Memoirs". Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:L'Incroyable Destin de Wapol le Glouton it:Wapol imperterrito mangione pl:Wielka uczta jaśnie pana Wapola 05